it's my shoulder, to cry on
by LastMelodya
Summary: "Hal terakhir yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah hidup bersamaku." [ birthday fic for our lil sist, Dyn Adr :* ]


**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning** : au, miss-typos, kinda rush, and other stuffs.

 **Note** : untuk adik kecilku, **Dyn Adr** , yang nggak pernah bosan sama koin recehan. maafkan kakak pertamamu yang bisanya nulis maso-masoan doang ya :") have a blast year ahead, semoga cepet 17 tahun :*

* * *

 **.**

 _untuk kamu, yang sudah mampir, selamat membaca!_

 **.**

 **it's my shoulder, to cry on**

 **.**

* * *

Sasuke masih mengingatnya. Lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Ketika itu adalah masa-masa perpisahan sekolah. Sakura menangis di akhir acara, mengisak kencang hingga wajahnya penuh ruam merah.

Naruto tak sengaja mendorongnya hingga jatuh, seseorang berkata. Kakashi-sensei segera memberi arahan dan membawa Sakura ke mobil kesehatan yang disiapkan. Murid-murid mulai berbisik-bisik, mereka memandang Naruto seolah ia orang paling jahat sedunia.

Esoknya ia mendengar kabar, Sakura terkena infeksi luka ringan di bagian lututnya. Mungkin, dorongan Naruto memang terlampau keras. Sasuke berhenti menjadi teman dekat Naruto sejak kejadian itu. Sebab ketika melihat Naruto, yang ia ingat adalah wajah merah menyakitkan milik Sakura. Sedu tangisnya yang membuat teman-temannya bersimpati erat. Sasuke tak mengerti, sebenarnya, apakah yang ia rasakan ketika itu juga simpati? Yang jelas, ia masih mengingat bahwa ia tak senang melihat Sakura menangis.

Namun, di usianya yang kedua puluh dua, Sakura tidak menangis ketika dokter memberi satu kabar menyakitkan. Mungkin lebih menyakitkan dibanding infeksi luka di lututnya yang tidak seberapa. Mungkin lebih menyakitkan dibanding suntik-suntik yang diterima gadis itu selama beberapa hari setelah jatuh. Mungkin, mungkin, lebih menyakitkan dibanding patah hati gadis itu di usia tujuh belas tahun lalu, saat ia datang mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke, menangis di pundaknya dan berkata bahwa Shikamaru berselingkuh dengan gadis desa sebelah.

Ia hanya tersenyum. Menipiskan bibir dan menyipitkan mata. Berkata, "Terima kasih" dan bangkit setelah diberi beberapa arahan dari dokter. Menoleh pada Sasuke dan mengucap bahwa ia ingin mampir ke kedai es krim di ujung jalan nanti.

"Kau boleh menangis, kalau kau mau."

Sasuke mengatakannya di sela perjalanan pulang mereka. Menatap Sakura, mencari pancar tipikal yang timbul di matanya ketika gadis itu sedang merasa terpukul.

" _I'm okay_ ," balasnya. "Mendengarnya tak terlalu menyakitkan, ternyata."

Bohong. Sasuke tahu gadis itu bohong.

"Jangan meremehkanku, ya, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tak bertanya lagi setelahnya. Membiarkan Sakura berjalan lebih dulu mencapai mobil, membuka pintunya dengan tangan gemetar, dan menahan bahunya yang mulai terlihat naik turun.

Sakura memang kuat.

Tapi hari ini, ketika dokter mengatakan bahwa rahim gadis itu harus diangkat, Sasuke tahu tak akan ada wanita yang mampu kuat mendengarnya.

 _Pun Sakura_.

.

* * *

Sasuke pernah mendengar, bahwa wanita tanpa rahim tidak akan bisa disebut wanita seutuhnya. Ketika itu ia masih belasan tahun, masih naif dan tak peduli ketika Bibi Yumi—Ibu dari Obito-nii menangis di pelukan ibunya. Berkata bahwa ia bukan wanita. Berkata bahwa ia tak akan bisa membahagiakan Paman dan Obito-nii lagi.

Tapi, kali ini, Sasuke mengerti.

Ia mengerti karena kemudian mendapati Sakura mengalaminya. Di sela hidup mereka yang terlampau kasual, Sasuke sering menemukan Sakura merasakan sakit yang tidak biasa di bagian perut bawahnya, disusul pada tulang panggulnya. Meski tak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia juga pernah mencuri dengar Sakura mengatakan tentang haid yang tidak lancar kepada Ino—teman mereka. Sakura memang tak pernah berkata apa-apa. Mungkin karena Sasuke buka perempuan seperti Ino, atau Tenten. Atau mungkin, memang ia tidak sepenting itu bagi Sakura.

Pertemanan mereka berjalan statis.

Bermula dari simpati yang Sasuke rasakan di perpisahan taman kanak-kanak dulu, hingga perpisahan di bangku perguruan tinggi.

Hanya itu.

Mungkin, _hanya itu_?

.

* * *

Sasuke tahu Sakura menjalani hari berikutnya dengan berat.

Seminggu setelah operasi pengangkatan rahimnya, ia mememui Sakura. Ada Ino di sana, Tenten, dan beberapa teman dekat mereka. Sasuke melihat Sakura banyak tersenyum, hanya saja, bukan jenis senyum yang sering Sasuke lihat teruar dari bibir gadis itu. Mungkin yang lain tidak akan menyadarinya. Mungkin yang lain sibuk akan penghiburan-penghiburan duka Sakura. _"Kau tambah cantik!"_ , _"Setelah kau pulih, mari kita spa.", "Aku ingin ke pantai lagi."_ Hingga Sasuke menyadari, bahwa mereka lupa menanyakan hal yang paling penting pada Sakura.

Bagaimana keadaanmu?

Sasuke menyimpannya hingga mereka semua pulang. Ia melihat Kiba, beberapa saat sebelum keluar dari pintu rumah Sakura, tersenyum sekilas, penuh akan rasa kasihan berbalut simpatik. Di hari-hari sebelumnya, ialah yang sering mengejar gadis merah muda sahabatnya itu. Berlagak seolah ia mampu mengejar sampai mati. Tapi malam ini, Sasuke tahu, pengejaran Kiba akan Sakura segera berakhir.

Sasuke menjadi orang terakhir yang bertahan di sana. Membereskan ruang tamu, mencuci perkakas bekas pesta kecil mereka. Sakura berkata tidak usah, tertawa geli melihat Sasuke yang tetiba mau menapaki dapur.

Sasuke ingin mengatakannya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Mungkin dengan satu pernyataan lain, "Senyummu palsu." Tapi waktu tak memberinya kesempatan. Malam datang terlalu cepat, Sakura masih dalam masa pemulihan, maka, di hari-hari ini, mereka tak punya tambahan waktu bermalam tanpa tidur sebagaimana waktu-waktu mereka di saat masa kuliah dulu.

"Sakura, aku akan pulang."

Sakura tak menjawab, berstagnasi di depan wastafel bersama piring yang sedang dilap. Sasuke melihatnya lagi, punggung itu, juga jemari yang perlahan bergetar tanpa alasan.

"Sakura?"

Satu piring lolos. Membawa suara nyaring ketika materialnya bersentuhan dengan lantai. Hancur. Berkeping-keping.

Seperti hati Sasuke.

Ketika akhirnya malam itu, melihat Sakura menangis.

.

* * *

Seingat Sasuke, ia sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura.

Bahwa ia selalu di sini. Bahwa ia akan selalu mendengarnya. Bahwa ia akan tetap di sampingnya.

Yang pertama adalah, ketika gadis itu patah hati untuk pertama kali. Yang selanjutnya, adalah hari pemvonisan dokter akan penyakit Sakura. Dan Sasuke pikir, semua itu sudah cukup. Sudah cukup untuk membuat Sakura mengerti, bahwa ia selalu ada, bahwa ia siap menampung beban-beban yang mungkin terlampau berat di pundaknya.

Sakura mungkin tak pernah tahu, tapi pemikiran itu muncul bahkan sejak hari pertama Sasuke melihat Sakura menangis.

Mungkin, mungkin karena itu, pada akhirnya Sasuke memilih tempat di samping Sakura. Tak perlu pengakuan, tak perlu balasan, Sasuke hanya tahu, bahwa ia ingin, dan selalu ingin, menjadi (teman) Sakura.

.

* * *

Dan pemikiran itu muncul di kala Sasuke melihat satu bintang di kelam langit mendung malam itu.

"Lusa aku sudah bisa kembali bekerja, lho, Sasuke!"

Sasuke mendengarnya. Namun, ada dentum yang lesap, untuk kemudian datang menggebu setiap ia mengingat pemikiran gilanya.

"Omong-omong, Sasuke." Sakura berkata lagi. "Kemarin Karin menanyakanmu lagi."

Sasuke menoleh pelan.

"Dia masih mau mengajakmu jalan. Bagaimana?" Gadis itu tersenyum di matanya. "Lagi pula, ya, Sasuke. Menurutku, kalian itu cocok. Karin sangat mengerti soal desain-mendesain. Meski bidang desain kalian berbeda, kukira Karin cukup estetik untuk desainer kaku sepertimu."

"Hn. Kau ini seperti Itachi lama-lama."

Gadis itu terkikik kecil, menatap Sasuke dengan erat. Kemudian, kikikannya berubah menjadi satu senyum lembut yang tak Sasuke sukai. "Hei, dengar, ya, Sasuke. Kalau aku dan Itachi-nii mencerewetimu tentang perempuan. Itu karena kami menyayangimu." Di luar sana, suara desau angin tak membiarkan hening di antara mereka. "Kau ini sudah dua puluh tiga. Beberapa tahun lagi sudah memulai usia produktif mencari istri. Memangnya tidak ingin mencari dari sekarang? Kau perlu bahagia. Kau perlu keluar dari lingkaran pekerjaan yang mengikatmu. Berkencanlah dengan seseorang. Hiduplah bahagia."

Di matanya, Sasuke seperti melihat Sakura di masa-masa dahulu. Ketika ia belum memiliki beban akan penyakitnya, ketika ia masih sering bolos hanya untuk mengajak Sasuke pergi ke toko buku, ketika ia sering meninggalkannya untuk berkencan dengan laki-laki entah siapa. Sasuke melihatnya, senyum itu, keyakinan itu, binar-binar di matanya yang tak pernah redup. Dan diam-diam, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah segala hal tentang Sakura yang menyenangkan ini akan tetap bertahan jika ia pergi, menuruti keinginannya, dan tak lagi menjadi seseorang yang selalu berada di sini, di sampingnya.

Sasuke tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

Pun, selain itu. Mungkin, mungkin Sasuke pun tengah dirundung rasa takut. Rasa takut jika ia keluar dari kasualitas ini. Membentuk hidup baru. _Yang bukan bersama Sakura_.

Maka inilah yang Sasuke katakan.

"Satu-satunya yang terbayang di kepalaku, Sakura. Di masa depanku. Hanya ada kita."

Senyum Sakura melesap.

"Hanya ada kau dan aku."

.

* * *

Maka Sasuke sudah menebaknya.

Kata pertama yang keluar ada interogatif, diiringi dengusan pahit, dan genangan air mata. "Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Tidak. Atau mungkin, iya. Tapi Sasuke pikir, tidak ada yang gila dari rencana pemikirannya.

"Tidak."

Sakura mendengus lagi, tersenyum dengan nada aneh yang menyakitkan. "Hal terakhir yang seharusnya kau lakukan adalah hidup bersamaku. Kau harusnya tahu. Kita—aku, bukan seseorang yang bisa kau lihat di masa depanmu."

"Tapi memang seperti itu." Sasuke membalasnya tenang. Matanya yang jelaga menaut pada hijau Sakura. Menahan genangnya, menguatkannya. "Aku melihatmu di masa depanku. Tidak, tidak. Kau _selalu_ ada di sana. Mencuri segalanya; masa lalu, saat ini, dan masa depanku." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya, untuk pertama kali menyentuh helai Sakura di sisi wajahnya. "Kau yang tak pernah melihatku."

Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke. Membiarkan sentuhnya membekas di jemari Sasuke yang mendingin. Di sana, bintang semakin terang. Sakura bergerak dan bersiap untuk bangkit—

"Jangan menghukum dirimu sendiri, Sakura."

—dan tangan Sasuke menahannya cepat. Mentransfer sengat yang kemudian datang dihias angin-angin malam.

Sasuke menariknya, membiarkan Sakura kembali duduk di sampingnya. Menariknya lagi, merapat, membiarkan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Bahu yang sering Sasuke lihat bergetar, bahu yang tak pernah Sasuke tahu seberapa banyak beban di atasnya.

"Kau tahu, di sini." Sasuke menunjuk bahunya sendiri. "Kau bisa memindahkan beban-bebanmu ke sini."

Sakura terdiam. Ada isak halus yang kemudian Sasuke dengar.

"Atau kalau kau tak yakin padaku, setidaknya Sakura, berikan sebagian saja. Hanya sebagian bebanmu."

Ketika akhirnya Sakura mendongak, menatapnya, Sasuke kembali melihat likuid netra itu.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Sakura membalas. Pelan. Lirih. "Aku tidak punya masa depan."

Sasuke tak menyadarinya, mungkin, ketika tangannya bergerak lebih dulu, menarik Sakura lagi, kini, kepada bahunya. Kepada hangat yang kemudian ia bagi kepada gadis itu.

"Kau punya. Kita punya." Sasuke berbisik. "Ada banyak anak-anak yang bermimpi memiliki orang tua di luar sana. Dan mungkin, nanti, kita bisa mewujudkan mimpi mereka."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan tatap infiniti, mencari-cari celah, pada bagian mana ia mampu menyangkal perkataan itu?

"Jika kau tidak sempurna, maka aku akan menyempurnakanmu."

.

* * *

Di masa-masa yang kemudian datang, Sasuke akan tersenyum mengingat kenangannya akan Sakura. Ia mengingat tawanya yang lebar, tangisnya yang menyakitkan, heningnya yang tak pernah terbaca; keseluruhan dari dirinya yang sempurna.

"Aku ingin anak perempuan."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi. Diam-diam menghalau rasa hangat yang ingin meledak di hatinya. Ia tatap sekilas anak perempuan berkacamata di ruang sebelah. Umurnya lima tahun, rambutnya hitam hampir seperti miliknya. Ibu panti bilang, namanya Sarada.

 _"Keinginanmu terkabul, Sakura."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
